


Day 096

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [96]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Bran Cavin/Serendipity
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 096

The reaction to Serendipity’s return to the blooming rose was mixed at best. She had spent the past few months in Orlais, on Bran’s coin, waiting for the business between the guards and the elves to work itself out. Bran’s last letter had said that things had returned to as normal as they were likely to get.

The mixed reception was expected, and if Serendipity was being perfectly honest, understandable. The other elves of the Rose had to weather the storm in Kirkwall which can’t have been easy.

“Well,” Lusine said looking up from her ledger, “look who finally decided to grace us with her presence. I hope you enjoyed your vacation because you’ll be going straight back to work.”

“Of course darling,” Sabine said with a smile. “I already have an appointment for tonight, but I’ll need someone to help me get ready. I have a lot of preparation to do.” Lusine frowned as that.

“What? You think the rest of us have nothing better to do then help someone who’s been slacking off for the past three months?”

“From what I’ve heard, yes,” Serendipity laughed. Rumor had it that between all the deaths and the tensions between humans and elves, business had dropped significantly, especially for the elves, who were the majority. And in fact, Serendipity had not been ‘slacking off;’ she had used her time to learn all she could about the latest Orlesian trends. She had learned a great deal about the latest dances, up and coming artists and one fad that was surprising even by Orlesian standards.

As Serendipity knew she would, Lusine relented and let her take one of the girls for a few hours. Cora was on her rest day and eagerly volunteered her time. The two women went shopping in the Lowtown market. Serendipity's plan was to prepare a rather unique dish she had encountered in Orlais for Bran when he came to visit her in the evening. Serendipity wanted everything to be fresh and juicy, and the food had better be good too. As they walked Cora pestered Serendipity with questions. 

“Please tell me literally everything about your trip,” she said. Cora had, as far as Serendipity knew, never even ventured beyond the walls of the city.

“Well,” Serendipity explained, “I’m word of the Divine election had reached even here by now.” Cora nodded eagerly. “What you might not have heard was that the Divine got a war hero from Fereldon to become her Left Hand. A beautiful woman with hair like a fox and a voice like a lark. She shocked everyone when she came to court with a pet nug.”

“A nug?” Cora gasped. “You don’t mean those hideous hairless creatures the dwarves eat, do you?”

“The very same. But what’s good enough for the Left Hand is good enough for everyone and within a few weeks half the lady’s in Val Royeaux had a nug of their own. It must have shocked the beards right off the dwarves. And of course no new trend makes it through Val Royeaux without someone making a dish about it.

“Is that what we’re making?” Cora asked.

“You catch on quick,” Serendipity said. “It’s called nug-nug because clearly imagination is not a requirement for Orlesian chefs. It doesn’t use actual nug, they just arrange the meat, tomatoes and rice so it looks like a nug popping out of a hole… I mean a burrow.”

Serendipity and Cora spent the rest of the afternoon preparing the dish. They tried some ahead of time and, while it wasn’t spiced quite as well at the dish Serendipity had eaten in Orlais, Bran wouldn’t know the difference.

Serendipity changed into Bran’s favorite dress and waited in her room. Hopefully she would be able to adequately show her gratitude to the Senichal for all he had done for her.


End file.
